1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to nanostructures, and more particularly to a substantially crystalline nanowire structure having a diameter along the wire axis which varies by less than approximately 10% over a section exhibiting the maximum change in diameter, and which has a diameter of less than approximately 200 nm. The nanowire structure can be formed as a homostructure, as a heterostructure, and as combinations thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
The ability to efficiently convert energy between different forms (e.g., thermal, electrical, mechanical, and optical) as illustrated in FIG. 1 creates the infrastructure of any modern economy and is one of the most recognizable symbols of advances in science and engineering. Optoelectronics, for example, deals with the conversion between optical and electronic forms, which has laid the foundation for many aspects of modern information technology. Conversion between thermal energy and electrical power is the hallmark of the energy economy, where even marginal improvements in efficiency and conversion methods can have enormous impact on both monetary savings, energy reserves, and the environment. Similarly, electromechanical energy conversion lies at the heart of many modern machines and sensors, which have found widespread use in technology. Given its importance, it is natural to ask whether nanoscale science and engineering can play any role in energy conversion. Clearly, in view of the continuing quest for miniaturization and increased efficiency of devices, nanoscale devices can play a role in energy conversion. Accordingly, there is a need for a broad spectrum of high performance energy conversion devices based on one-dimensional inorganic nanostructures or nanowires. The present invention satisfies that need, as well as others, and overcomes deficiencies inherent in conventional devices.